


Treasure Hunt

by TheVantass



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVantass/pseuds/TheVantass
Summary: They went on a treasure hunt; little did they know they were each others' treasure.





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewanderersminuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderersminuet/gifts).



Arenvald practically kicked the door in. “Amh, Alphinaud; You won’t believe what I’ve found.”

“Sense of purpose?” Amh asked, not looking up from the book she was very obviously not reading. It was upside down. Her legs were across Alphinaud’s lap.

“No, better!” He was genuinely excited.

Alphinaud set the book that he actually was reading down and rested his hand on Amh’s leg. “Well, go on then.”

Arenvald handed alphinaud the scroll. “It’s a treasure map!”

Amh pulled her legs back and crawled across the couch to pull the map from Alphinaud’s hands. “Um. So. Where did-”

“It doesn’t matter, Amh. What matters is I found it! I thought it’d be nice if we could go together, you know; just the three of us.”

How could Amh refuse an adventure date with her boyfriends? “Yeah! We should.”

Amh handed the map back to Alphinaud, who looked it over. “Are you sure we shouldn’t bring anyone else? This could be dangerous.”

Amh and Arenvald stared blankly at Alphinaud.

“What? I ju- Oh. I see. This is meant to be more of a private thing. Right.” The tips of Alphinaud’s ears as well as his cheeks flushed. “Forgive me for not picking up on that.”

Arenvald laughed and ran his and over Alphinaud’s hair. “I think we can forgive you.”

Alphinaud’s hands flew to his head to hix his hair, which was now out of place, but he smiled anyway. “When do we plan to set out on this excursion?”

“Uh,” Arenvald shrugged. “Now’s good for me.”

“Now works.” Amh said.

Alphinaud sighed. “I suppose now is as good of a time as ever. I’ll just have to finish my book when I get back.”

“Nerd.” Amh stated, climbing over Alphinaud to get off the couch. 

Alphinaud went after her. “I’m sorry I like reading.”

“You should be.” Amh grabbed her bow and pulled on her shoes. 

Arenvald shook his head at his datemates. “You two are as adorable as ever.”

Amh smiled. “Don’t say that; Alph’ll turn red.”

Which he was doing already. “I hardly believe that’s accurate.”

“Alphy. Dear. Darling. You’re very red.” Arenvald brushed Alphinaud’s bangs from his forehead. “You ought to see yourself.”

Alphinaud tried to hide a smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Amh snickered from by the door. “Are you gonna be there all day or can we go?”

“Right, right. Let’s get going.” Arenvald said, kissing Alphiaud’s forehead before walking over and doing the same to Amh. 

The trio left and made their way to Gyr Abania.

 

“Where… Are we, exactly?” Alphinaud asked, climbing over a boulder that was in his way.

“The map said the treasure is this way, so we’re going this way.” Arenvald said.

Amh looked around. “Well, Alph; we’re in a cave.”

“I knew that much.”

“You asked.”

They were, in fact, in a cave, northwest of Loch Seld. But that was as much as Amh could tell Alphinaud, and she knew he already knew that. Arenvald had the map. He knew more, but he was focused on trying to find the treasure. He studied the map closely, and his determination was wonderfully endearing. 

“Shouldn’t be far now.” He said, looking up from his map.

Amh shot an arrow straight through a nearby enemy’s skull. “It’s dangerous. You sure we’re in the right place?”

“Yes, I promise.” Arenvald said, only a little defensively.

“Right. Well. I would hope this treasure is worth the hike.” Alphinaud sighed. 

Arenvald was hurt. “Alph-”

“Oh, Gods, Arenva- I’m sorry, I didn’t- Gods above. I- ‘Twas not my intention for that to come off as callous, I-”

Arenvald stopped abruptly, causing Alphinaud to nearly run into him. He pivoted on his heel and leaned down to kiss Alphinaud. “It’s okay. Are you getting tired?”

Alphinaud laughed nervously. “Maybe a little.”

“Uh, I could carry you?” Amh asked. 

“Amh, I’m fine really, that would hardly be necess-”

“Then let’s keep going.” Amh stood on a nearby stone slab. “Offer stands, though.” She squinted into the darkness ahead of them. 

“It’s dark over there, isn’t it?” Alphinaud asked. 

“Scared?” Amh asked, grinning over to Alphinaud.

Alphinaud shook his head a little too quickly. “Of course not. Why would I be?”

“Well, I am.” Arenvald said. “But we’ve got Amh, so I think we’ll be okay. I trust her.”

Amh smiled softly. “That’s gay.”

“It’s true.” He looked back down to his map. 

“Your smile could definitely brighten a room.” Alphinaud commented.

Amh tried to suppress a laugh. “Spare me.”

Alphinaud caught up to her, took her hand, and kissed it. “I couldn’t stop if I tried.”

Amh was about to fire back, but Arenvald came up from behind and scooped them both into a hug. “You two are wonderful, you know. I’m really happy to be with you.”

Amh and Alphinaud smiled and kissed either side of Arenvald’s face. 

Their moment, however, was cut short by a screech that pierced the air around them and reverberated off the cave walls. They felt each other tense up.

“What was that?” Arenvald asked, trying to mask the fear that was betrayed by his voice.

“I’ve no idea. Amh?”

“Sounds like a ghoul.”

Alphinaud laughed anxiously. “Excellent.”

“We can take it, I bet.” Arenvald said, letting his date mates go. “We’re not helpless.”

“Yeah! We got this, Alphy. Don’t worry.” Amh smiled reassuringly. 

Alphinaud opened his mouth to speak, but giant, booming footsteps shook the cave walls. All three of their eyes snapped to a creature shambling out of the darkness. It was huge; taller than the three of them combined, and it glowed. It groaned loudly, and the three could feel the sound shaking them to their cores. 

Arenvald let out a cry as he ran forward, sword in hand, to take the attention of the monster.

Amh and Alphinaud looked at each other as they drew their respective weapons. They nodded, and Amh already had an arrow trained on it. Alphinaud looked down to his book and began casting a spell.

Between the three of them, it wasn’t long before the creature had fallen. Arenvald laughed incredulously. “You guys were great!”

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” Amh shouted as she and Alphinaud walked past the carcass toward their boyfriend. They held hands. 

They continued walking, all three holding hands, Amh in the middle. Arenvald looked over to a corridor off the main path. “There! We’re here.”

Alphinaud raised an eyebrow. “Is that not a tomb? Is this not grave robbing?”

Amh rolled her eyes. “It’s treasure, Alph.”

“Every treasure belonged to someone else at some point.” Arenvald said. “You guys stay behind me, okay? Be careful.” He let go of Amh’s hand and began the trek into the tomb.

The air felt thick as the trio made their way through the cobweb-ridden corridor. Alphinaud and Amh stuck close behind Arenvald, but to their surprise there were no monsters in the corridor. There were no monsters in the tomb proper, either. But there was a treasure chest. 

Alphinaud sighed relieved when he saw it. “There it is. Swiftly, let’s take it and get out of here.”

Arenvald had barely touched the coffer when he heard the horrifying, blood-curdling screech of two ghouls from behind him. His blood ran cold in his veins and he found himself unable to move. 

The ghouls seemed to pause, unsure of what to do. 

“Arenvald?” Alphinaud whispered. “Darling?”

Arenvald looked over to Alphinaud, and, seeing how afraid his boyfriend was, he ,swallowed his fear and charged forward. They his hard, but Alphinaud was there to keep him safe. Amh, though, was the real MVP of the fight; she did more damage than the other two did combined. 

When the monsters had both fallen to the ground, Arenvald grabbed the coffer. “Come on, guys; let’s go.”

“I thought I’d never hear that.” Alphinaud said, practically running after him.

Amh laughed and hadn’t yet moved -- but when a low moan shook the tomb, she found herself sprinting after her boyfriends.

 

Once the sunlight once again graced their skin, Arenvald sighed in relief. “That was amazing! You were amazing!”

“Oh, please, it was nothing special.” Alphinaud said from Amh’s back. 

“I was more talking to Amh, not that you weren’t also amazing, but, you know.” 

Amh laughed, carrying Alphinaud like he weighed nothing. “Thanks, Arenvald.”

“No, thank you.” Arenvald carried the coffer on his shoulder. “You’re really the best.”

“Alph’s gonna get jealous.”

“Oh- Amh, please, you know I’m not a jealous man.” Alphinaud shifted, resting his head on Amh’s shoulder. “Besides, you are deserving of praise. We couldn’t have done that without you.”

“You could’ve. It just would have taken forever.” Amh shrugged. 

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without either of you. I’m really glad we got to do that together.” Arenvald smiled at the ground. “Spending time with you guys is my favorite thing.”

Amh could feel Alphinaud smiling against her shoulder, and she was smiling herself. 

 

When they finally returned, they sat in a triangle on the floor and broke the coffer open, dividing the contents amongst themselves as they saw fit -- though there wasn’t much in there; a couple thousand gil, some fabrics, some ingots. They finally got to the bottom and found one more scrap of fabric, but this one had writing on it. 

“Another map?” Arenvald asked, looking at it.

Amh crawled under his arms to look at it. “Yep. Happens sometimes.”

Alphinaud raised an eyebrow. “Where is it?”

“I’m unsure.”

“Here, let me look.” Alphinaud slid over behind him, leaning over Arenvald’s shoulder. “That appears to be in The Lochs again.”

Amh groaned and laid back on Arenvald’s thigh. “We were _just_ there.”

“Nothing says we’ve got to go back today.” Alphinaud said, resting his chin on Arenvald’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, we can save this for some other time.” Arenvald rolled the map up and set it back in the coffer. “We could use another date night.”

“Besides,” Amh looked to the window. “It’s dark out. You guys can’t really see.”

“Exactly.” Alphinaud said. 

Arenvald made a noise in agreement as he took off his left gauntlet. His forearm was discolored and swollen. He stretched his hand and inhaled through his teeth. “Ah, I thought that was sore.”

“My gods, Arenvald, are you alright?” Alphinaud asked while Amh stared at his arm in horror. This was her fault, somehow. She should’ve prevented this, somehow. One way or another, Arenvald should have come out of this unscathed, and he didn’t.

And Amh couldn’t not blame herself.

Arenvald laughed it off. “This is nothing, Alphy. Don’t worry. Sometimes it happens.”

Amh knew he was trying to make it seem less bad than it was. She reached over to touch it gingerly, and he recoiled. 

Stupid. Stupid. Why did she do that? She pulled her hand back. 

Arenvald looked at her apologetically. “Sorry, Amh; I didn’t mean to pull back like that, it hurts, you know.”

Amh shrugged.”It’s fine.” 

“Are you alright?” Arenvald asked, lifting her chin with his good hand. 

She pulled away. “I’m fine. You’re hurt.”

“You could be hurt too, let me-”

“I’m not.” She said quickly. 

Alphinaud was concerned. “Amh, you know that wasn’t your fault, right? You couldn’t hav-”

“Is it bad?” Amh asked, looking at Arenvald’s arm again. “Don’t lie.”

Arenvald sighed. “It’s not good. But it’ll heal in a week or so.”

Amh could almost feel tears welling in her eyes. This was all her fault, of course it was. It couldn’t be anyone’s fault but hers. Arenvald kissed the top of her head, but it was no comfort. How could she let this happen?

“Amh, promise me you don’t think this is your fault.” Alphinaud said. He knew her entirely too well.

“Promise.” She said, absolutely lying through her teeth. “Can we just go to bed? I’m tired.”

And so they did, though Alphinaud did not believe his girlfriend. 

 

Amh woke up when the sun had not yet risen. Her boyfriends slept on either side of her and looked so peaceful. She didn’t want to wake either of them, so she quietly crawled out from between the two of them before pulling her clothes and shoes. She tip toed silently to the coffer and removed the map from inside before grabbing her bow and running off into the night. 

 

Alphinaud awoke first and was immediately aware that Amh wasn’t in bed. He opened one eye to confirm his suspicion and groaned. “Arenvald?” He said sleepily.

Arenvald hummed in response.

“Where’s Amh?”

Arenvald felt his face scrunch in confusion. “She’s not on you?”

“Nope.”

Arenvald rolled over and opened his eyes, finding that Amh was indeed not present. He looked up and around but Amh was not in the residence. Arenvald and Alphinaud looked at each other and sprung out of bed. 

“Where would she have gone?” Arenvald asked as he began strapping his armor to his body, assuming the worst. 

“Sometimes when she gets upset she wants to pull away from everyone. My first guess would be that she’s gone somewhere familiar.” Alphinaud said as he dressed. “But I really don’t know.”

“How long have you known her?” Arenvald asked. “And you don’t know where she is?”

Alphinaud shook his head. “You know as well as I do that Amh isn’t exactly predictable.”

Arenvald huffed. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re worried. Manners aren’t exactly important in this situation.” 

“Why are you so frustratingly calm?”

Alphinaud sighed. “I’m not. I hide it behind, as Amh would say, being a smartass.”

Arenvald stepped towards the door. “Are you ready?”

“Where are we going to look? I haven’t the faintest idea where she’d be.”

“The Lochs.”

Alphinaud turned his head slightly to the side. “Why there?”

Arenvald gestured to the coffer laying open on the floor. “Map’s gone.” 

Alphinaud’s head snapped in the direction of the coffer. The map was, in fact, gone. He hit himself on the forehead. “Of course. She wants to do it by herself because she’s afraid one of us will get injured.”

“She’s going to get herself killed.” Arenvald said, opening the door.

The two then set out to find their girlfriend.

 

Amh looked down at the map and up at a rock formation. Where was she? Was she where she was supposed to be? Had she gone the wrong way? She had no real way of knowing. 

But she had to do this alone. She had to make sure Arenvald didn’t get hurt again. She had to make sure Alphinaud didn’t get hurt. Making sure they were safe was her highest priority. She squinted into the sun and kept moving. It was so bright out and the sun had only just risen. 

Maybe this wasn’t the right thing to do. This was, after all, dangerous. But who would miss her that much if she didn’t come back? And she’d eat her hat before she admitted Alphinaud was right. This was just… A fun little treasure hunt. Alone. It’s not like they couldn’t find another map for their next date.

She found herself surrounded by nearby enemies suddenly. This was going to be far more difficult than she had initially thought. She should have brought someone with her.

 

“Are you _certain_ we’re going the right way?” Alphinaud asked as they trekked across the landscape. 

Arenvald shook his head. “I didn’t look at that map very closely. But this is the best bet we’ve got.”

Alphinaud sighed. “I’m so worried. I know she can handle herself, of course; but if she gets hurt and we could’ve helped I won’t forgive myself.”

“Don’t worry, Alphy. We’re going to find her, and she’s going to be just fine. You’ll see.” Arenvald said optimistically as he squinted into the distance. 

“You can’t know that. What if she’s not?”

“You know Amh. She’s going to be fine. She’s strong.” Arenvald sighed as they passed a boulder. “I think I’ve taken us in circles.” 

“You’ve done better than I could have.”

Arenvald sat on a nearby rock. “Don’t say that. You’d have found her already if you’d seen the map as much as I did.”

“I’m not perfect, dear.” Alphinaud said. “You’re doing just fine. Here, let’s look at the normal map and see where we are.” Alphinaud said, already looking at it. He looked up at his surroundings, then back down, trying to figure out exactly where they were.

Arenvald did the same thing, and pointed on the map. “We’re here, facing northwest.”

Alphinaud looked up and around. “Right you are. That’s impressive that you figured that out so fast.” He smiled over to his boyfriend. 

Arenvald tried to hide his smile as he looked away. “Be proud of me when we’ve found Amh.”

So they travelled on, looking every which way for their girlfriend.

 

Amh Chalahko was, as her mother would say, in deep shit. So far, of course, she was doing fine. It was difficult, but she was fine. However, the onslaught of enemies was showing no signs of stopping and she could only take them down so fast -- she was quickly being surrounded. She wasn’t meant to take the damage. She wasn’t properly equipped for this. She insisted to herself she could do this, that she would be fine. 

She wished she hadn’t gone alone. When was she going to learn that not everything was her fault? She frowned. Alphinaud and Arenvald didn’t even know where she was. She was alone. No one could come save her. She got herself into this mess and she’d have to get herself out of it. 

One of her arrows hit an enemy and sent it reeling. She couldn’t help but grin. So long as she kept calm, she decided, she’d be able to do this. Of course she could. 

She was feeling weaker by the second, but she was positive that she could do this. Who could say? Maybe she could have done it. 

But she didn’t have to. 

By the grace of Menphina, Alphinaud and Arenvald came running to her side. She could have sobbed at the sight were she not so focused on the task at hand. Now that there were three of them, the group was dispatched quickly. She fell into her boyfriends’ arms.

“Amh, why’d you run off? We were so worried.” Arenvald said, squeezing Amh (and subsequently Alphinaud) close. 

She shook her head. “It was dumb and I’m sorry.” She said rapidly.

“You could’ve gotten hurt!” Alphinaud protested.

“Better me than you.” She said quietly. 

Arenvald tilted his head. “Is that what this is about? You’re afraid Alphy and I are gonna get hurt?”

“I should be able to protect you.”

“Amh,” Alphinaud said, leaning against her as much as he could. “You’re not alone. People get hurt, people lose, people die. It’s not your fault. You’re so quick to take the blame; to take things that are of no one’s fault and put them on your own shoulders.”

“Don’t call me out right now.” Amh shook her head. “I couldn’t find the treasure alone.” I couldn’t even do that right.

“Why don’t we go find it together and go home?” Arenvald said. “But, Amh, I need you to promise me you won’t run off when Alph and I are asleep anymore.”

Amh sighed. “Alright.”

The three then went off to find their treasure, though it occurred to them as they searched for the coffer that the most valuable treasure they’d ever found was their love for one another. Amh was going to try to keep to her promise. Alphinaud never felt more content than that night when they fell asleep together in each other’s arms. Arenvald counted himself lucky; he had two of the strongest people he knew with him, and they were here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad Abbi commissioned me for this; it was really cute and really fun to write! What a wholesome trio.
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter as TheVantass and tumblr as thevantass.


End file.
